


A little more innocent

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15!Liam, 18!Louis&Zayn, 19!Harry, Bottom Liam, Drama Kid!Louis, Harry looks after Liam and thinks of him as a baby brother, Insecure Liam, Loving Harry, M/M, Mafia soon to be leader!Harry, Mpreg Liam, Older!Louis&Zayn, Popular!Louis&Zayn, Punk!Zayn, Sad Liam, Super Rich!Harry, bullied!liam, older!harry, young!Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88





	1. Chapter 1

Liam sat up in bed and sighed, he didn’t want to go to school or even go down stairs in his own home. He got up anyway and winced at the feeling of the bruise on his rib cage and hips. He limped into his bathroom and took a quick cold shower. He got dressed quickly, in as warm of clothing he has, which really consists of; a light tank top, a long baggy sweater, and sweat pants. Liam lipped down the stairs and out the door. Not even bothering with breakfast. He started walking down the path to his school, when he noticed the beat up pickup truck his one and only friend drives.  


“Hey Harry.” Liam forced a smile as he walked over to Harry’s truck. Harry was a tall 5’11, deep husky voice, long limbed, and warm person who sometimes smokes when his life gets a little rough. Harry looked at Liam and brought him into an overly warm hug and kissed his forehead.  


“Hey baby Liam.” Liam snuggled into Harry’s chest and sighed as he felt his body relax. He blushed when he heard his stomach growl, he willed it to shut up but it never listens to him. Harry smiled down at Liam and picked him up and placed him in the passenger seat of his truck. He then drove close to the school and went to Nando's and ordered Liam a small breakfast.  


“Harry, you don’t have to.” Liam protested in a small voice, no matter how hungry he was, he wasn't going to let Harry waist money on him. Harry handed Liam the small breakfast and went to drive again.  


“Don’t care. I know you haven’t got much to eat so please eat this.” Liam sighed and ate as much as he could handle. Once they got to the school, Liam sighed and slumped in his seat. Harry smiled a small smile when he saw Liam. Harry parked his pickup truck and turned to Liam who hadn't moved. Liam looked up at Harry and went to leave the pickup, but Harry gripped his forearm and brought him into a hug.  


“I’m sorry I can’t be here today baby. I have work.” Liam smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek before leaving the pickup. Liam sighed as he walked into his dreadful school and kept his head down. No one here liked him, so he didn’t bother to associate himself with them. He walked to his locker and got his things then went to his English class. Once there he sat in the back and looked down at the notebook Harry had given him. He smiled and looked up when the rest of the students walked in. Ignoring him and the seat next to him. When everyone was there and the only open seat was next to him. Liam sighed and felt the tears well up. What did he ever do to deserve this kind of treatment?  


“Hello class, we have one student joining us today since he couldn't bother passing last year.” the teacher informed the class. Then the door flew open and the one and only Zayn Malik walked in. Acting like he owned the place. Liam sighed and felt the urge to smack his forehead against the table.  


“Well since the only seat is next to Liam, go sit next to him.” The teacher grumbled. Liam let a small pain filled smile grace his lips and looked the opposite direction. Zayn sat down next to Liam and gave him a smile which Liam tuned half heatedly. He then turned his head away from him and to the board as the lesson started. 

**********************************  
By the time Lunch rolled by Liam was on the verge of tears. No one payed attention to him, the teachers ignored him and when he did something or anything he was called out on it as being rude or stupid. Liam wanted his big Teddy Bear Harry before he broke down in tears. 

He was hiding out in one of the bathrooms, holding back tears when he heard the bathroom door open. He stood up, ready to leave when he heard the voices of Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. He ducked his head and tried to leave before they saw him, but luck wasn't on his side that day, or any day.  


“Liam?” Louis asked. Liam ducked his head and nodded, he waited for some kind of name calling or homophobic joke but they never came. Liam looked up and looked at both Zayn and Louis who were staring back at him.  


“Hey, Liam why don’t you ever really speak to anyone?” Zayn asked, which caused Louis to smack him on the head and scold him. Liam held back a smile and forced himself to speak.  


“No one likes when I talk so I don’t. It lessens the pain.” Liam’s lips went into a frown as he thought about all the pain he had gotten from classmates. He felt a hand under his chin, and he looked up at Louis who had a questioning gaze. Liam gulped, realizing that once he told them, they would do the same to him that others do now.  


“Why?” Louis asked. Liam let the first tear fall and he cringed as he spoke the next words that would seal his fate.  


“I’m gay and others don’t like it.” Liam closed his eyes and waited for the punching, name calling and the “you deserve it” comments. Instead he got a warm hug by two warm bodies. He gasped and looked up into blue eyes and looked behind him to warm hazel eyes. He let out a choked sob and began sobbing into Louis’ chest. He clung onto him as if he would disappear if he let go. 

 

*** Louis’ house with Zayn and Liam ***

Louis held onto Liam as Liam squirmed and whimpered in his sleep. Zayn had gone out in search of food, which would likely be from Nando's, and Louis was looking after Liam. Liam whimpered once again, then settled for his face was in Louis’ shoulder and he clung onto him like a life line. Louis smiled and kissed Liam on the forehead and chuckled when he heard Zayn walk through the door. Louis frowned when he saw a mop of curly hair as well.  


“Sorry Lou, but he instead he wanted to see Liam.” Louis raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Harry got close to Liam and smiled a loving smile at Liam and kissed him on the forehead. Harry stood up and smiled at Louis and Zayn.  


“I hope you two are going to look after him, yes?” Harry looked at them and they both nodded. Harry nodded to them and looked at his phone as he got a text from Niall demanding to know where Liam was. Harry smiled and looked at Louis and Zayn.  


“Please, if you could, keep him from going home. I won’t be here for a week and he won’t eat at home.” Louis’ eyes widened and so did Zayn’s and they both nodded.  


“Oh and my names Harry. And I gave you two my number already, so please keep me updated on Liam and his health. He is like a baby brother to me.” Louis nodded and they watched Harry leave. Once Harry was out the door, they heard Liam move and make a sort of moan and huff as he got more comfortable against Louis. Zayn smiled and kissed Liam on the forehead and Louis on the lips.  


“Go make your home made chicken soup. From what Harry said, Liam won’t want to eat much.” Louis smiled up at Zayn who smiled back and nodded. Zayn went into the adjoining kitchen and began making homemade chicken soup while Louis held a cuddling Liam to his chest, lightly brushing Liam’s forehead or side with his finger tips, getting Liam to squirm but stay asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam woke up to a pounding headache and a warm bed. He sat up quickly and looked around in a panic. Had they finally done it? Had they finally sold him. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he silently got up and walked out the door to a hallway. He saw a light on and tried to be as silent as he could. Once he got to the main room he stood frozen as he saw Louis and Zayn romantically cuddling and watching a movie. He felt a lump in his throat and silently crept to the door. He turned to look at them to see if they noticed he was leaving but they didn't. He wiped away the tears that were falling and left, silently closing the door. 

Liam walked the long way to his house and walked inside to be slammed against the door. He opened his eyes to see the angry face of his dad. He let out a whimper and screamed as his dad hit him in the face. 

"You worthless bitch! Why did you come back!? We were free of you for 24 hours, the best time of our lives! Get out and leave, you're nothing and that you will always be!!" Liam screamed once again and felt the cold ground as he heard the door slam. He winced as he sat up and willed himself not to cry. Liam walked away from his childhood house that was filled with so much sin and just kept on walking. He glanced around and saw so many people walk away from him. He let the tears fall as he felt so alone and cold.

He felt the stab of fate telling him he was worthless, a mistake, an unhappy accident. Liam kept his head hung low as he walked down the snow ridden sidewalk. He looked around himself at all the happy people who either couldn't see him or chose to ignore him. He let a smile grace his lips as he saw a child get held by their mother, their mother cooing over how adorable they were. Liam walked past them and sat down in a swing that was in a park that no one was going to. Liam let the rest of the tears fall, listening to all the words he's been told about himself float in his head. 

*** With Louis and Zayn ***

Louis paced back and forth as he gripped at his hair. He had been so stupid...Liam...The name that had been going through his head all this time. He groaned and fell to the floor in frustration. Zayn chose that moment to walk in and watch his lover fall to the floor in frustration. 

"We can still go look for him." Zayn said and Louis nodded. They grabbed their coats and walked out the door and into the frigged air to go look for Liam.

They had been out for a good 2 hours until they reached the park. Louis gasped when he saw Liam on a swing, shivering from the cold. Louis ran over to him with Zayn in tow. Louis tried to touch Liam but Liam jerked away and backed away. Liam was pale and his lips almost blue, he had red streaks on his cheeks from crying and Louis felt his heart ache. 

'Please leave me alone.' Liam whispered as he looked at Louis and Zayn and recoiled when the words kept being repeated in his head. Zayn walked up to Liam and brought him into a hug, Liam instantly tried to escape, letting a choked sob escape. Zayn held tight. tightening his grip when Liam screamed into his chest and finally broke down and just clung to Zayn and sobbed, a heart wrenching cry of pain and abandonment. Zayn picked Liam up bridal style and he and Louis walked back to their apartment/home. Louis took Liam from Zayn once they reached their home and brought him to their bathroom for a hot bath. 

Louis drew the bath a placed Liam in the bath and helped watch him. Louis smiled when Liam looked up at him and brought his hand up to grip Louis' shirt. Louis undressed to his boxers and slipped in with Liam so Liam could rest against him and cling to him. Louis smiled down at Liam and ran a shampoo covered hand through Liam's hair, getting a relaxed sight from the younger male.

Once Liam's bath was done Louis brought Liam to his bedroom and found warm sweat pants, an overly warm baggy sweatshirt and carried Liam who clung to him in a kola hug to the TV room and sat down on the couch while petting Liam's hair. Liam sighed and snuggled in deeper to Louis who tightened his hold on Liam to reassure him he was still there. Zayn walked out with three bowls of hot soup and set them down on the coffee table and sat next to Louis and began to pet Liam's hair as well. Liam snuggled into Zayn's hand and Louis' chest sighing when he felt at least a little safe. 

Liam opened his eyes slowly, waiting to see white but saw a pair of blue and hazel eyes staring at him lovingly. He shoot his head up and tried to stand up but found a pair of strong arms around his waist. He whimpered and put his arms around his head, Louis' eyes widened and looked at Zayn who was equally wide eyed. Zayn put his hand around Liam's wrists and pulled them away to see fresh tears. 

"Liam." Zayn murmured, Liam looked up at Zayn and felt his lower lips wobbling.

"Zayn." Liam whispered. Zayn took Liam from Louis and kissed Liam on the forehead. Zayn smiled as Liam snuggled into him and clung to his T-shirt, holding Liam and kept his head on his chest so he would be lulled to sleep by his heart beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis woke up to the sun shining in his face and a warm body pressed to his front and an arm thrown over his waist. He sat up and felt the body on his chest clutch onto him for dear life and a whimper escape. Louis Looked down at Liam and petted his hair and kissed his forehead. Louis picked Liam up and Liam wrapped his legs around Louis' waist and arms around Louis' neck and fell asleep again on his shoulder. Louis smiled and held Liam by his left arm under Liam's bum and his right rubbing Liam's back. 

Louis walked into the TV room and sat on the couch, moving Liam's legs from around his waist to on either side of him. He picked up the remote and turned the news on to a low volume. He rubbed Liam's lower back to sooth him and pulled Liam in closer to him.

Zayn walked into the room, only wearing sweat pants that hung low on his hips and no shirt, showing off his tattoos. Louis rolled his eyes and made kissy noises at Zayn who smirked and walked over to Louis and kissed him roughly on the lips. They broke the kiss when they heard Liam whimper and try to leave Louis' arms. Louis looked over at him and smiled and went to pet his hair but Liam flinched back. Louis let Liam go and watched him back away into a corner. 

"I should probably leave." Liam whispered and went to leave but Zayn beat him to the door and blocked him. Liam whimpered and wrapped his arms around his middle and backed away. Louis saw his reaction and hugged him from behind. Liam jumped and turned around, Louis took that moment to kiss Liam on the lips and held him against his strong chest. Liam gasped and Louis slipped his tongue into Liam's. Liam relaxed against Louis and allowed him to use his mouth. Louis broke the kiss and Liam rested his head against Louis' chest, he realized Zayn was still in the room and tried to get out of Louis' grip.

"Shhh. It's okay, Lili. Zayn wants to share." Louis whispered into Liam's ear. Liam looked up at Zayn with wide curious eyes. Zayn smiled and kissed Liam soothingly and sweetly on the lips. Liam whimpered and moaned slightly into the kiss and gripped onto Louis' shirt and Zayn's shirt as well. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam and pulled Louis toward him so they could keep Liam locked between them. 

Zayn broke the kiss to nibble at Liam's ear and Louis kissed and nipped along Liam's neck. Liam felt himself give a high pitched mewl and arch into them. Louis smirked and kissed Liam on the lips and Zayn went to kissing and nibbling on Liam's neck. Once they were done, Liam had hickies all along his neck and some behind his ear where Zayn found was one of his sweet spots. Louis nuzzled Liam and Liam gave a sort of whine of consent and Louis and Zayn smiled at him. 

"We love you Liam, please don't forget that." Louis murmured before he kissed Liam's forehead. Liam gulped and nodded, he then looked over to Zayn who nodded as well.

"Luv you guys two." Liam mumbled before he slumped against Louis, his body felt heavy and he fell asleep in Louis' arms. Louis smiled down at Liam and picked him up and brought him to bed. He crawled in and so did Zayn and they went to sleep with Liam in the middle.

The next morning Liam woke up first. He looked around at his surroundings and felt a small smile grace his lips. He looked down at Louis' and Zayn's faces and smiled. Liam got out of their arms and walked down to the kitchen and looked around. He felt so weak that he cried in front of the two. He sighed and sat down on the ground next to the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He dropped his head onto his knees and closed his eyes.

He groaned as he felt fingers run through his hair and over his chin. He opened his eyes to see Zayn smiling down at him. Zayn picked him up and sat Liam on his lap on the couch. Liam looked up at Zayn shyly. Zayn smiled and kissed Liam on the lips gently. Liam opened his mouth for him and Zayn slipped his tongue in. Liam moaned and Zayn smirked into the kiss, deepening it and pulled Liam closer to his chest. 

They were cut off by Louis clearing his throat. Liam blushed and Zayn smirked at Louis. 

"Don't leave me out of the fun." Louis teased. Liam blush darkened and he looked up at Louis who was smiling down at him. Louis chuckled and nuzzled against Liam's face which brought a giggle from him. Louis kissed Liam on the forehead. 

"Come on we have school today." Zayn said softly. Liam froze, the day was a Monday, that means the jocks would be there. He clutched onto Zayn and whimpered. Zayn held onto Liam and walked to the bedroom while holding Liam.

"Liam, it's okay. We'll be near you all day, okay?" Louis murmured softly. Liam nodded and they got ready. Liam wore a pair of Louis' seat pants and one of Zayn's old T-shirts. Zayn kissed Liam on the forehead then lips and Louis did the same. They piled into Zayn's Range Rover and drove to the school. Liam was fidgeting on the ride there and held onto Louis' hand. Once they got their Liam saw Harry, he ran over to him and gave him a small hug. Harry smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. 

Louis and Zayn walked over and saw Harry. Louis smiled when he saw Harry and Harry smiled back. 

"I hope you have kept him safe." Harry said. Louis and Zayn nodded, Harry motioned to the love bites and smirked at them, making sure Liam didn't see. Louis and Zayn smirked back and nodded. Louis took Liam's hand and Zayn placed a hand on his lower back. They then walked into the school building. Liam shrunk behind Louis when he saw the hateful glares that where pointed at him. Louis noticed and so did Zayn, Louis held Liam's hand tighter and Zayn glared at the people.

By the end of the day, Liam had more hateful glares and pain then before. He was in one of the bathroom when it opened and closed and someone grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Liam looked up to find Nick and his group smirking down at him. Liam whimpered and braced for the pain. He bit his lip to not scream out in pain as Nick and his group started beating him. He felt the kicks o his ribs and back. When the Nick and his group where done, Nick gripped him by the hair and slapped him across the face, then they left and he whimpered from the pain.

Liam sat up and clutched at his cheek and waist. He sniffled and tried to compose himself. He smiled when he though about Louis and Zayn, but frowned as he realized that they were probably getting what he has. He sniffled and tried to stand up but fell do to the pain in his back and ribs.

He closed his eyes and felt himself drift off to sleep. He felt like it was only been five minutes until someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see blue and hazel looking at him with plea. Liam groaned and whimpered at the pain. Louis picked him up gently cared him bridal style to Zayn's Rover and Zayn drove them home. Once back there, Louis took Liam up to bed and stripped him and laid him in bed, Liam fell back asleep as he felt the soft cool pillows and sheets.

Louis walked back to Zayn with worried eyes. Zayn shock his head. "We'll find out tomorrow." Louis nodded and felt himself sigh. He loved Liam, they both loved him, they just wanted to help.


End file.
